


save me

by ahshhh



Series: matian drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dorian Pavus, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Trevelyan, Topping from the Bottom, Trespasser DLC, mage husbands, mention of loss of arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: "I knew you would end up breaking my heart, you bloody bastard."Inspired by the line that Dorian says when you're in the Crossroads and he learns about the Inquisitors hand hurting him.[ *** ]Mateo Trevelyan is having problems with his anchor, he hasn’t told his husband yet that it’s bothering him. When Dorian finds out, he’s upset and wants to do something to help Mateo. After finding out, Mateo and Dorian find a way to help Mateo deal with the pain that he is going through.





	save me

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian and Mateo’s lines in the beginning are taken from the Trespasser DLC

The pain, the pain was _fucking_ excruciating. Mateo gasped for air anytime his hand went awol, tears would stream down his face. Of course it all started when he was least expecting it, the man didn't know what do but he knew that he needed to find Solas and get his help.

Mateo had gathered Dorian, Vivienne, and Cassandra to go to the Crossroads, they had wandered through an eluvian when Mateo's hand flared up; he let out a pained groan and Vivenne frowned, she placed a gentle hand on her friends back.

"You alright, dear? Is it your hand?" Vivenne asked soothingly, Dorian frowned and he took a step towards Mateo. Mateo looked at his husband and he had tears that were starting to fall down his face. Dorian had tears welling in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say something? I could have...I don't know, something!"

Mateo felt a lump in his throat, his voice started to break as he responded to his love. "Whatever happens," Dorian took another step closer to Mateo, "I wouldn't trade the years we've had together for anything. I love you."

Dorian was fully sobbing and he gently pushed Mateo away from him, Mateo was shaking his head. "I knew you would break my heart, you bloody bastard."

Mateo watched as Dorian walked a head of him, he frowned and Cassandra gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, a broken expression on her face. Cassandra followed Dorian to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. Vivienne sighed and looked at Mateo, Mateo was zoned out, he finally came back and looked at Vivienne.

"We'll get through this dear, I promise. We won't let anything happen to you, Dorian especially." Vivienne whispered sadly before following Dorian and Cassandra.

[ *** ]

The quartet had returned to the Winter Palace, Mateo was exhausted and he wanted some time to himself before he had to go back through an eluvian to handle the situation with the Qunari. Mateo laid sprawled across the large, lush bed that was in the quarters where he and Dorian would stay. Mateo sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair as he pushed himself off the bed so he could take off his clothes to get some sleep.

As Mateo was stripping himself of his clothes, he heard the door open and he knew that it was Dorian. Mateo had his back to the door, he pulled off his tunic that he had on, he let it fall to the floor. Mateo frowned as he heard the light footsteps approach him from behind, Dorian wrapped his arms around Mateo's waist. Mateo closed his eyes and let tears that he didn't even know were there, fall.

" _Amatus_ ," Dorian whispered sadly, Mateo felt him place soft kisses against his shoulder blades. Mateo started to quietly sob, Dorian chuckled softly before grabbing the laces of Mateo's pants and undoing them. Dorian let the leather leggings fall to the floor as he started to suck on Mateo's neck. "I want you to fuck me, like how it used to be. I want you to forget the pain for a little bit, I want to help you."

Mateo turned around and wrapped his arms around his husband, he captured Dorian's lips in a hungry kiss. Dorian chuckled and pushed his husband back towards the bed, Dorian smiled when they fell onto the bed. Mateo smiled sadly as Dorian pulled his undergarments off -- Dorian grabbed Mateo's length and started pumping. Mateo let out a soft grunt as his cock got harder as Dorian continued to pump.

Mateo reached full hardness and Dorian swallowed his cock faster than he ever had before, Mateo gasped and tangled his hands in Dorian's hair. Dorian let ou a hum, Mateo felt the vibrations against his length and he sighed as he watched Dorian bob his head up and down his length. Mateo felt Dorian pull off of him, there was a wet pop as Dorian looked at Mateo. Dorian frowned as he noticed that Mateo was massaging his hand.

"Darling," Dorian whispered sadly "I-"

"Shh, Dorian. Just, let me fuck you, okay? This is the something that you can do, let me distract myself this way from the pain."

"Yes, okay, yes." Dorian whispered softly as Mateo started to undress his husband, Dorian's breathing was shaky -- it was as if he was about to lose his virginity all over again. An embarrassed blush came over his face as Mateo pulled off his undergarments, Mateo looked up at Dorian and smiled softly. "There's a vial of oil in my bag, if you want to go get it."

Mateo nodded and moved away from his husband, he rummaged through his husbands' bag and he found the vial of oil that Dorian was talking about. Mateo grabbed the vial and uncorked it as he coated his fingers in the soothing liquid. Mateo looked at Dorian who was spread across the bed, his legs parted and his cock hard against his stomach. Mateo felt his mouth start to water at th sight of his beloved laying in such a provactive way, a small smile appeared on Dorian's face as Mateo growled and put the oil down, he practically jumped on top of Dorian as he captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Mateo grabbed Dorian's wrist and held them above his head, Dorian was writhing underneath Mateo as Mateo pressed an oil coated finger against the tight pucker of muscle, Dorian let out a soft moan as Mateo slowly pushed his way in; Dorian's body welcoming the intrusion.

"It's been a while, amatus," Dorian said shakily as Mateo started to pump his finger in and out of his husband, Dorian's moans filling his ears. "It feels so good..."

Mateo smiled and he added a second finger, Dorian groaned and his breathing became rapid, Mateo tightened the grip that he had on Dorian's wrist as Dorian tried to break away so he could touch himself. Mateo chuckled and shook his head. "No, darling, no. I'll let you know when you can come."

Dorian whimpered as Mateo removed his fingers and began to assault his hole with his tongue, Dorian was a mess as he started to come undone as his husband was eating him like he hadn't eaten in a while. Mateo pushed his tongue in, he felt Dorian shudder as he continued his assault. Dorian was acting as if he was a whore, his dirty moans and string of expletives filling Mateo's ears as Mateo removed his tongue. Mateo filled him again with his fingers, Dorian not stopping his moans or pleas for more.

"Mateo," Dorian muttered, "If you don't stick your cock in me, I swea-"

Mateo gave himself a few strokes before lining himself up with Dorian's hole, Mateo took a deep breath as he slid all the way in. Dorian wrapped his legs around Mateo's waist and the two men locked eyes. Mateo let go out of Dorian's wrists and Dorian wrapped his arms around Mateo's neck, Mateo sat up and Dorian started to bounce up and down on his husband's cock. Both of them moaning as Dorian fucked himself, Mateo wrapped his hand around Dorian's engorged length, Dorian thankful for the pressure as Mateo started to stroke him.

Dorian moved his hips and sinful sounds slipped from his lips as it made Mateo hit the right spot, Dorian threw his head back as Mateo started to pound into him. Mateo was a moaning mess as well, Dorian closed his eyes and he he felt a familiar warmth start to bubble in his stomach.

"Mateo, I'm really close to coming, I need to come, please,"

Mateo stopped moving for a moment as flipped them over so he was on his back and Dorian was still on top. He grabbed Dorian's hips and he spread his cheeks a bit, he started brutally pounding into Dorian. Dorian was practically screaming as he was held in place by the Inquisitor.

"Look at you Dorian, so beautiful...so, so beautiful."

"Mateo."

"Dorian," Mateo whispered as he continued to pound into Dorian, Dorian let out a broken sob as he placed his head against Mateo's collarbone. "I love you so much darling, I fucking love you."

Mateo felt Dorian clench around him, long warm spurts of his seed coated Mateo's stomach and his own as Dorian found his own release. Mateo was so close to his own, he continued to thrust into Dorian. Dorian was letting out breathy moans as he continued to hit the spot, Dorian captured his husband in a beautiful kiss as the two men battled for dominance, despite Mateo being the dominant one.

Mateo groaned as he filled Dorian with his seed, Dorian gasped at the feeling of Mateo filling him up; Mateo slowly pulled out of him and Dorian smiled at the feeling of his husbands seed dripping down his crevice. Mateo smiled softly at him, they put their foreheads together and Dorian collapsed onto Mateo.

"How are you feeling, amatus?"

"I'm feeling...good."

"No, I mean, how's your hand?"

"Forgotten about, there's no pain at the moment."

Dorian chuckled and he rolled off Mateo, the two laid in bed for a while, lazily kissing and cuddling with each other.

[ *** ]

There was blood, so much blood, Mateo stared down at his left arm that was now gone, he collapsed onto the ground and he just laid there, his mind was shutting down and he heard his name being called. Another name was being called, voices were telling whoever was calling his name to come back. He felt hands on his body, he looked over to see a blurry outline of someone. Mateo smiled sadly at whoever it was, his voice was raspy.

"I don't know who you are but tell Dorian that I love him and that I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Listen here you bastard, you don't get to do this to me, do you understand!? You're not dying, not today!"

It was Dorian, the smile that Mateo had on his face was replaced with a deep set frown, tears were falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dorian, I'm so sorry."

"Damn it Mateo, don't you go anywhere!"

"Dorian..."

"No, Cassandra! I need to help him, I need to save him. I need to do something."

Mateo let the black take him and he heard crying, his breathing was shallow and he was finally at peace.

[ *** ]

Mateo woke up to people talking, his green eyes fluttered open and the talking stopped when whoever was in his room saw that he was awake. He saw a figure rush over to his bedside, Mateo looked over and saw Dorian squatting down. Dorian had a sad smile on his face.

"Mateo, amatus, you're awake." Dorian whispered sadly, Mateo chuckled and nodded his head, he looked over to his left side and saw that he no longer had his whole arm. Dorian frowned when Mateo looked at it in a confused way.

"Solas..." Mateo muttered, "This is all because of Solas."

"Fuck Solas, I'm just glad you're alright, amatus," Dorian took a deep breath "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I thought I was going to die."

"I would never be able to live if that had happened."

"Don't say that, Dorian. I'm just...I'm me. I'm nothing special."

"You saved me, amatus. You gave me a reason to live everyday. You're my husband, if I thought that you were nothing special, I wouldn't have married you!"

"Fuck, I love you."

Dorian smiled sadly and he placed a gentle kiss to Mateo's temple, he ran his hand through Mateo's hair, Mateo sighed softly as Dorian chuckled. "I knew you would break my heart, you bloody bastard."


End file.
